La Gran Guerra
by Kagome Imaku
Summary: Han pasado años desde que Kagome e Inuyasha desaparecieron, ahora sus tres hijos van en búsqueda de un antiguo enemigo... con la ayuda de Len y Rin


La Gran Guerra

Capítulo 1

"El comienzo"

En un lugar muchos años atrás de nuestra época actual, había una pareja, quienes vivían en una época llamada Sengoku, ambos eran felices, y aunque estaban en una época donde eran normales las guerras civiles, lograban vencer cualquier obstáculo. Un año más tarde ambos conceden a un hijo, un pequeño niño hanyou de nombre Sekai, dos años después tuvieron a otro de nombre Seikatsu, 3 años tiempo después a una pequeña niña hanyou llamada Imaku.

Pero, cuando los pequeños crecieron más, Inuyasha y Kagome tuvieron que marcharse a enfrentar a un enemigo que los había perseguido por mucho tiempo...Naraku, y así se fueron, pasaron los años y nunca regresaron.

Imaku: ya ha pasado mucho tiempo... -desanimada sentada en el suelo en la puerta de su casa-

Sekai: Tenemos que ir a buscarlos... -se para al lado de Imaku-

Sei: bien...

Kaede: vayan con cuidado muchachos -oyendo toda la conversación-

Y por lo tanto nuestros viajeros partieron en su búsqueda para derrotar a Naraku, mientras tanto, en la época actual, en un bello festival había un par de gemelos en una rueda de la fortuna de la cual estaban viendo unos bellos fuegos artificiales.

Rin: mira, mira, Len, Len! -lo jala de la manga-

Len: si es hermoso ¿cierto? -le da una cálida sonrisa mientras los dos observaban aquellos fuegos artificiales, pero cuando bajaron-

Rin: vaya fue estupend… -pero fue interrumpida por su hermano-

Len: ¡Rin! corre! ¡Nos encontraron! -los dos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron llegaron a un templo en el cual se refugiaron-

Rin: era demasiado bueno que aún no nos encontraran T3T

Len: hehe lo se -de repente se escucharon pasos afuera del templo-

Rin: ¡Len! ¡Son ellos! ¡Nos encontraran!

Len: -le cubre la boca- ya lo sé pero... -mira un pozo con tapa- ¡ya se!

Rin: ?

Len: no vayas a hablar... -rompe la tapa del pozo y jala a Rin y los dos caen al pozo-

Rin: auch! T3T!

Len: SHHH! -le tapa la boca-

Rin: TT3TT

Len: ¿por qué lloras?

Rin: s-si nos descubren...tu y yo no-nos ...vol-volveremos a-a -a ver... -decía Rin mientras apretaba con todas sus fuerzas un pequeño collarcito con la forma de una llave de sol-

Len: no hables nos van a des... -cuando de repente todo el lugar se envolvió en una luz azul y ellos sin saber que sucedía, de repente la luz se fue y ellos aparecieron de nuevo en el pozo per

Rin: Len...estábamos en un templo...s-sin techo... ¿no? -aun con algo de sentimiento por lo anterior-

Len: no llores ¿si? iré a investigar, tú quédate aquí ¿si?

Rin: s-si u_u

Len: -trepa por unas ramas que estaban enredadas por el pozo y ve que están en...lo que parecía ser un bosque...-

Rin: ¿q-qué ves?

Len: e-es...es...estamos en un bosque...

Rin: ¿un bosque! -salta de donde se encontraba para escalar las ramas y encontrarse con, efectivamente, un bosque-

Len: n-no sé cómo llegamos aquí...

Rin: Len si estoy contigo...nada importa...con tal de estar a tu lado está bien :)

Len: -un pequeño rubor surge de sus mejillas- gracias rin n_n

Rin: pero...tengo miedo... si nosotros nos quedamos aquí...tengo miedo -de nuevo comienza a llorar-

Len: Rin, RIN! no llores . yo estoy aquí ¿si? -la abraza-

Rin: pero aun así... -llorando aún más fuerte-¡ Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Len: Rin, Riiiiin ¡Calma! -de repente se escuchan unas pisadas-

Rin: que es eso o_o -con lágrimas en los ojos-

Len: n-no se o_o

?: ¡Hola!

Rin: quienes son -mirándolos con miedo-

X: ¡hola! soy Shippo! ^^

Len: -mirándolos fríamente- ¡no se acerquen o intenten hacer nada! -se pone enfrente de rin-.

Shippo: o_o ¡no hace nada malo!

Rin: -mira a la criaturita-

Len: ¡¿eres un mapache o qué eres? -lo agarra de la colita-

Shippo: . ¡soy un zorrito!

Rin: -lo carga- Len déjalo míralo que lindo es... w ¿ U-Un zorrito? -se intenta acercar pero es detenida por Len-

Len: no te dejes llevar por las apariencias... ¿cómo sabes que no es algo raro vestido de mapache? -sin soltar a Shippo-

Rin: pe-pero...

Shippo: TT-TT ¡nu soy un mapache!.

Len: obedece! ¬¬

Rin: T3T ¡pruébalo!. -Shippo se mueve y llora-

Len: si -lo pone enfrente de su cara- eres una cosa rara y chillona

Shippo: cosa rara y chillona -.-U.

Rin: -aun los mira- pero, de los arbustos una joven, de cabello negro de estatura normal, y ojos dorados, sale a la defensiva-

X: ¡suéltenlo! Len: no lo soltare! -los mira fríamente-

Rin: ah! -se esconde detrás de Len-

Shippo: TT-TT ¡Imaku! ¡Estos sujetos me están jalando mi colita!

Len: ¿a quién llamas sujeto mapache! -lo mueve-.

Imaku: suéltenlo ¬¬ Grrrr... -gruñendo-

Shippo: ¡waaa! TToTT.

Rin: Len, Len cuidado! ^ -se agarra más fuerte de su camiseta-

Len: no lo soltare...T_T ¿cómo sabes que no hace algo? -aun con él en la mano-

Imaku: ¡él es inofensivo suéltenlo! ¡es una orden! -enseño mis garras y me acerco a ambos- Grrrr -gruñendo-

Rin: Len Suéltalo! -asustada-

Len: no lo hare hasta que lo pruebe

Shippo: ¡que quieres pruebe! TToTT

Len: que no haces nada -lo pone enfrente de su cara-

Rin: ¡suéltalo, suéltalo! -lo jala de la camiseta asustada-

Imaku: -gruñendo- grrrrr ¬¬ -mirada asesina-

Len: -lo suelta- ¿contenta fiera?

Shippo: TT-TT -cae al suelo- ¡auch!

Imaku: -miro a Shippo- ¡Shippo! -me muevo rápido y tomo a Len del cuello-

Len: agh- e-eres fuerte -le sonríe malévolamente y le clava las uñas en la mano-

Imaku: -lo suelta- Grrr.. ¬¬ Mejor aléjense! -tomo a Shippo y comenzamos a caminar-

Rin: -comienza a llorar y abraza a Imaku- ¡por favor, por favor! no le hagas nada -llorando- ¡hago lo que quieres pero no le hagas daño!

Len: agh si me dolió... -se toca el cuello-

Imaku: -mira sorprendida a rin- o.o b-bien n-no lo da...da… Dañare...

Shippo: -mira a Len- pues a mí también me dolió ¬¬

Len: TSK! -se voltea-

Rin: gracias onee-chan -la mira tiernamente

Imaku: -miro extrañada a rin- d-de nada...

Len: -toma de la mano a Rin- ya nos vamos! -cuando camina se golpea con alguien-¡PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA! -mira enojado a uno de los desconocidos.

X: -mirada asesina- ¡quien te crees para gritarme!

Len: LEN KAGAMINE ¿POR QUÉ?

Rin: e-esto...Len...cálmate... o_o.

Imaku: S-Sekai...

Sekai: ¡ahora veras! -tira a Len a el suelo-

Imaku: ¡SEKAI!

Sekai: -.- que decías... ¿Len?

Rin: ¡oye tú! -mira a Sekai-

Sekai: ¬¬ ¡que!

Rin: no tienes derecho de tirar así a mi hermano! -lo señala- ¡METETE CON ALGUIEN DE TU TAMAÑO!

Len: Rin déjalo... -se levanta- ¬¬

Imaku: Sekai… Déjalos...

Sekai: ¡Feh! -desvía la mirada- bien... pero más les vale no volver acercarse a nosotros... -toma a Imaku del brazo y la jala-

Len: ¡por mi bien! -jala también a rin-. -Sekai desaparece con Imaku y Shippo entre los arbustos-

Sekai: ¡Feeeh!

Rin: pero...de nuevo nos quedamos solos -comienza a sollozar y se cubre los ojos-

Len: agh ¿no llores si? -la mira- sé que es extraño estar en otro lugar pero...estaremos bien ¿sí?

Imaku: Sekai... ¬¬ tenía todo bajo control no era necesario que aparecieras...

Sekai: si claro -agarra la mano de Imaku- tan controlado que saliste herida ¬¬

Rin: ¡Waaaaaaaa!... -comienza a llorar-

Len: o_o R-Rin...

Esta historia Continuara...


End file.
